Betrayed
Valley of the Kings, Egypt Daktari and Hector are standing before the lion statue in the Tomb of Nefertiti. Hector ask to Daktari who he is. He answers a member of the Huntik Foundation. Hector says that he is also a member of the Huntik Foundation to. Hector asked Daktari if he gots a Holotome. Daktari shows his Holotome to Hector. Hector says that Daktari must scan this room. After Daktari scans the room they found out that the lion statue was not scanned only its plinths. Hector looks to the lion statue and it is remarkable to Hector that the decorated plinth, has one missing part. Daktari is now considering the room (both at the Holotome as the real room). Hector calls Daktari and shows him the missing decoration. Hector asks Daktari to use his Holotome to check if there are any Titans in this room. Scan corrupted, no Titans found. Hector uses Touchram on the spot whit the missing decoration. The ground starts to shake. And the Lion statue begins to glow. Its eyes begins to open. And the lion statue roars. Its a trap! No Daktari, its no trap, its a puzzle. The statue lashes out to Hector, and Hector calmly steps aside. Now the statue lashes out to Daktari, Daktari get hit by the lion. And the lion statue is ready to finish Daktari, but Hector just used Breakspell on the lion statue. Making it vanish. Did it hurt you? Urrgh! Everfight. How come you were so calm ask Daktari. Hector answers, I had a feeling it was just a puzzle and because lions are very brave I don't show fear, and be calm. Than there came a stone out the Statue plint with a inscription at it. Daktari scans the inscription, and let the Holotome translate it. However the Holotome answers Translate "invalid, language unknown." Daktari decides to save the information, and send it to the Huntik Foundation later. Later that day, Valley of the Kings egypt. Hector says to Daktari that the must get some rest. Daktari didn't agreed to this, because they had to bring the information to the Huntik Foundation. Hector sights and uses Darksleep at Daktari. Hector takes Daktari's Holotome and tries to open it. Hector muttered something, because he couldn't open it, he thought and uses Farslip on Daktari's Tome. It opened, and Hector asked the Tome to display the inscription text. Hector invokes a Akmen-Meo Titan. Hector gives Akmen-Meo the command to translate the text and he gives the Akmen-Meo his own Teknonomicon, and talks to Numbers. Akmen-Meo can you translate it into English, and write the translation into the sand. Numbers, please help Akmen-Meo. Hector walked inside the tomb, and uses Touchram on the walls and pillars until the tomb collapsed. He walked outside and look to the ruins of what was once the tomb of Nevertiti. He walks to the Akmen-Meo Titan, thanks Numbers and put his translation in his Teknonomicon. He returned the Akmen-Meo to his Amulet and used Touchram on Daktari's Holotome and then Boltflare. He looked to the sleeping Daktari, and walks away, only leaving his canteen behind, next to Daktari and Hector says for saving my live. Daktari wakes up... where am I? Than he remembers what he did today and asked himself where Hector is. he saws his Holotome or what's left of it and a canteen that is not his. He looked to ruins of the tomb of Nefertiti and to his car. It was still there! He takes the ruined Holotome and the canteen and walked to his car and start it. He drives away from the tomb looking for civilization. Later, Daktari is in a small village, calling with someone. So someone is taking my to the egyptian huntik base? yeah, he will be here in one-two hours. 1 day later, Alexandroupoli, Greece. Hector is walking to a ruined Column, He got his Teknonimicon in is hand, and he is talking to Numbers. ...Alright, so if I put my hand on the column, the column will react becouse I am a Seeker. Hector puts his hand on the Column, and the Column begins to glow. Category:Fan-fic issues created by Quilafa